


the good life

by madkingray



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), Post voltron, Sheith Positivity Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madkingray/pseuds/madkingray
Summary: Shiro and Keith's daughter experiences new things, like popsicles and fireworks.-Sheith Summer Week Day 4: Popsicles / Fireworks





	the good life

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I couldn't write for all the days of sheith week but I really wanted to write something to add to the positivity so I picked today's prompt (popsicles / fireworks) and now here is my fic! I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> (Keith is trans in this universe and it's only vaguely mentioned.)
> 
> Thank you so much to Mono and Aki for making sure this fic sounded alright, I love you guys ;_; !

It’s hot.

At least, that's the excuse he’s using as he opens the freezer to quickly grab his cold treat. He pushes on it until the wrapper opens with a small _pop,_ humming happily over the artificial grape flavor. He grabs a small cup from one of the cupboards and sets it on the counter, just in case he needs a placeholder for his popsicle.

As Shiro leans against the sink, enjoying his sweet treat, he starts to hear tiny footsteps. In the shadows that stretch across the living room, he can see small flashes of red and purple.

His daughter enters the kitchen a moment later, wearing denim shorts and a lavender top that has stars stitched onto it while her black hair is loose, the shorter strands pinned away from her face with a white clip in the shape of a moon. She’s hugging her stuffed Black Lion plush close to her chest, pouting after she glances around the room once—somehow just missing him.

“Papa?” she calls out and walks farther away from him, eyes on her light-up shoes which flash with every step. “Where you?”

Shiro tries not to smile. “I’m right here, baby.”

She whirls around and releases a small, surprised gasp before running over to him. He moves his hand back to drop his popsicle in the cup, peering down at her when she raises her arms and hops a few times. “Up, up!” she says when he does nothing, a hint of a scowl that’s all Keith making its way onto her face. “Papa, up!”

“Alright, alright, no need to give me that face.” With two hands beneath her armpits, he picks her (and Black Lion) up with ease and sets her on his hip. “There we go, all good! Now, give me a kiss?”

A giggle leaves her before she turns her face away.

“You don’t want to give your Papa a kiss?” Shiro fake sniffles. “Not even a tiny one?”

“No!”

“What if I just take one?”

“No take!”

“Maybe Black will accept my kisses.”

He plucks the plush from her arms and raises it up, puckering his lips in its direction and making kissy noises. His hold is loose on it so she takes it back easily, and he grins when she kisses his cheek with a loud _mwuah_ before hugging him.

“Thank you, Clem.” Shiro pokes her stomach. “Where’s Daddy? Is he still getting ready?”

Clementine nods and then peers around him. She points at the cup, only the stick left inside since the popsicle has long since melted, and asks curiously, “Juice? For me?”

“No, it’s not juice.” He dumps the contents in the sink and heads over to the freezer, switching her to his other hip so he can hold onto her with his bionic arm. “It was a popsicle. Do you know what that is?”

She shakes her head and then wiggles around, obviously a sign that she’d like to go down. He sets her down and sees that she steps back so she can watch him. “It’s like ice cream,” he explains as he opens it and grabs a cherry flavored one, laughing at the way her eyes go wide. “And it’s very yummy.”

“Mine?” Clementine asks, one hand reaching up and doing a grabbing motion.

“What do we say when we want things?” Shiro walks over to the small table they have in the kitchen, sitting down on one of the chairs and peeling the wrapper off as she edges closer. She reaches for it again and he pulls it away, speaking more sternly. “Clem, what do we say?”

There’s a light smack as she presses her hands together, shaking them back and forth as she peers up at him. “Please?” she asks in the smallest voice, violet eyes growing wet. She’s struggles with her _Ls_ when saying that word, for some reason, so it sounds like she’s saying _pwease_ every time. “Pwease, Papa? For me?”

Shiro has to take a deep breath, hand over his chest like he can physically feel the tug on his heart over how _cute_ his daughter is. “Okay, sweetie, you can have some.” He finally answers, feeling another tug when her face lights up with happiness. “Do you want to come up here and sit with me? Or do you want to hold it by yourself?”

“Sit,” she answers and hands over her plush, waiting until Shiro sets it aside before trying to pull herself up onto his lap. Shiro lets her do it on her own, biting back a laugh when she releases a frustrated huff after several attempts. “Help?” she asks, looking up at him with sad eyes.

He sets her down on his thigh, holding the red colored popsicle close to her mouth. “Taste it,” he instructs after she stares at it for several seconds, bringing it up to his own and licking it. “Like that.”

Clementine leans forward and tentatively does the same, smacking her lips together and eyes lighting up over the taste. The popsicle is then taken out of his hand, Shiro helping her hold it carefully after taking off the wrapper and letting her enjoy it on her own.

This is when the regret starts to settle in, wishing he had grabbed an extra for himself. He waits for a few minutes and then speaks,

“Can I have some, Clem?”

Clementine frowns down at the popsicle and then abruptly shoves it into his face, smearing it across his mouth. It’s melting a bit, droplets falling onto his shirt and most likely leaving behind red stains. He doesn’t need to look down and check since he chose to wear a white one today, shrugging it off and breaking a small piece of popsicle away with his lips.

And so it continues like that, Shiro breaking off pieces whenever it’s held out to him and Clementine licking up the cold treat as well as her hands when too much of the juice trails downward. When they’re close to finishing it he looks around for a napkin, freezing when a sigh comes from the doorway.

“Really? You two just had to get dirty now? We’re supposed to already be on our way…”

Shiro glances over at him and takes a moment to appreciate Keith’s appearance. He’s wearing a loose red shirt with thin black and white stripes, dark blue jeans folded up at the ankles with red sneakers to top it all off. Shiro doesn’t care that it’s simple because, to him, Keith looks nice in everything.

“You look good,” he offers, eyes on the flash of skin when Keith shifts and causes the shirt to bunch up a bit.

“I’d say the same but I’m pretty sure the red stains aren’t a design.”

Shiro can only offer a sheepish smile, glancing down at Clementine’s outfit to see the damage that’s been done. Both her shirt and shorts have cherry juice all over it, face smeared with it as well. She doesn’t seem too concerned about it, holding up what’s left of the popsicle in Keith’s direction.

“Daddy? You want?” Clementine cheerfully inquires, more of the juice dripping onto Shiro’s jeans. “It’s yummy!”

“I’m sure it is,” Keith says dryly, walking over to the sink and grabbing the small washcloth resting on top of the faucet before running it beneath the water. “Not right now, baby. We’re gonna go eat, remember? With all your aunties and uncles?”

Clementine pouts, holding it out more insistently as Keith returns. “Pwease have?”

“Sorry, you’re using that on the wrong dad.” Keith gives Shiro a pointed look before focusing on their daughter. “Finish it up so I can clean you, okay?”

“Kay,” Clementine agrees happily and does so eagerly, nearly poking Shiro’s eye out when she holds the stick back to him. “Papa, take.”

Shiro curls his arm around her midriff as Keith begins to wipe her face, holding onto her tightly while he reads the joke off the stick. “Where do you look for kittens in the library?” He doesn’t wait for a reply (not that he’d get one beyond Keith’s sigh, as usual). “In the card cat-o-log.”

Keith rolls his eyes, wiping the mess from her hands now. “We’re gonna have to change your clothes, Clem.” he says, tugging on her shirt. “Look, you made a mess!”

Clementine looks down at her shirt and says, “Oops.”

After she’s taken back to her room by Keith to change, Shiro goes to the sink to wash his hands before doing the same.

Once done, in a grey shirt and black jeans tucked into his black boots, he checks to make sure the two of them have everything they need. The things that they’re bringing were packed and placed on the couch the moment they all started getting dressed but it never hurts to double check, slipping his phone into his pocket once he’s sure everything is there.

“Where’s Clem?” Shiro asks when Keith returns without her.

“She said she has to kiss the other Lions goodbye or else they’ll be very sad,” Keith explains. Lance had made all five for Clementine and gifted them to her for her first birthday, which quickly became her favorite present. She didn’t go anywhere without at least one or two. “But I told her that the actual ones will be there so it won’t be long.”

In comes Clementine, not even a second later. “Ready!”

Now dressed in black overalls and a plain white shirt, Clementine hops toward the door with her Black Lion plush back in her arms and her Red Lion plush peeking out of the small backpack. Her shoes flash with every jump, and continue to do so as she stomps impatiently in place by the door. “Hurry, hurry!” she shouts, even though both Keith and Shiro are in the living room with her. “Let’s go, let’s go!”

“She really wants to see them, doesn’t she?” Shiro comments as he shoulders the bag full of store-bought cookies and cupcakes. He peeks inside to make sure the sparklers are in there, bought on a whim with the idea of Clementine waving them around with everyone.

Maybe it’ll ease her into liking the fireworks they’ll pop later in the night. They still packed some noise-cancelling headphones just in case, aware that the loud sounds coming from them could hurt her ears.

“Like you don’t know that she’s been asking for weeks already,” Keith grabs the diaper bag that’s resting on the couch and then picks her up, opening the door wide enough for Shiro before exiting the house.

Shiro locks up the house while Keith is strapping Clementine in her car seat, placing the bag in the trunk after doing so before going to the driver’s side to start the car. Both Lance and Pidge have made fun of their van, claiming that it’s the standard kind a _soccer mom_ would buy. They instantly quelled their comments beneath the force of Keith’s glare though, but Shiro swears he still hears their snickering whenever they drive up in it.

Keith is in the passenger seat about a minute later and then they’re off, driving with only the sound of Clementine’s babbling as she plays with her plush toys.

While there aren’t many people driving right now, it still takes some time to get to the desert that they’re all so familiar with (even Clementine, who would only come with the promise that they’ll see the Lions that love her as much as she loves them). The closer he gets to the shack that still remains standing, the easier it is to see all five towering forms which sends a tiny gasp into the air.

“They’re here!” she exclaims in surprise, like Keith hadn’t told her that they would be. Shiro shares a smile with him and parks beside the other cars, Keith already getting out before Shiro’s even turned it off to get Clementine out as quick as possible.

“You have to say hi to everyone first,” Shiro reminds her, turning around to lightly tap her nose just so he can see it wrinkle cutely. “And then you can play by the Lions _after_ you eat.”

“But not all night,” Keith adds. “We’re going to be doing something fun when it gets dark.”

They exit and lock up the van without trouble, Clementine leaving behind the stuffed lions but keeping her backpack.

With one hand in Keith’s and the other in Shiro’s, their daughter marches between them—lighting up the small path with her shoes. Their friends are already there, sitting in the plastic chairs that surround the long table that has food laid out across it.

The eyes of Black and Red Lion light up when they’re close enough, and Clementine giggles over their audible purrs. Shiro feels a nudge against his mind and opens it up, letting the familiar warmth of the Black Lion wash over him and feeling a part of him settle with her presence. It’s true that their bond hasn’t wavered even with the distance between them, but whenever he’s close to Black he feels truly complete, something that she agrees with.

Judging by Keith’s content sigh, he’s done the same thing.

“Finally, you’re here!” Lance throws his arms into the air. “Thank God! I was withering away while we were waiting! Hunk wouldn’t let us eat until everyone arrived and you two just happened to be the last.”

“You should have just ate without us,” Shiro tells Hunk, setting the bag down on one of the chairs so he can unpack it. He lets go of Clementine’s hand and sees that Keith has started leading her to everyone so she can deliver a kiss to their cheeks as a greeting, as she always does whenever they all assemble. “It wouldn’t have been a big deal to us, you know.”

“I know,” Hunk sets the cookies and cupcakes next to the other desserts, smiling at him. “But I felt like that wouldn’t be fair for the two of you. Besides, we didn’t actually wait that long; Lance is just exaggerating.”

“As usual,” Pidge cuts in, directing a grin up at Shiro. “By the way, I’ve been told to tell you that the three of you are coming over to dinner or my brother will come over and drag you there by himself. He says it’s not fair that _I_ get to see you more than he does.”

“Tell him that he has to ask Clementine. If she agrees, then we’ll go.”

“That’s gonna be a bit hard since the last time you were over, she kicked Matt for taking away her plush.”

“Let’s be honest, he deserved it. Everyone knows how much she loves them.”

There’s a tug on his pants and he already knows who it is, crouching down to pick up Clementine. He leans down so she can kiss Pidge’s cheek, and walks over to Hunk to let her do the same.

“I see that you’re wearing your shoes,” Hunk says, giving one of them a poke. She lightly kicks in response. “Do you like them?”

“Love!” Clementine says, extending her legs to show them off. “Thank you!”

“You’re welcome, Clem! I’m happy that you love them so much!” Pidge says with a bright grin, and then lowers her voice when she meets Shiro’s gaze. “We can always make another pair if she grows out of them, it’s not that hard.”

“I’ll let you two know,” Shiro promises, sitting down in one of the chairs and fixing Clementine on his lap. “We should probably get some food in this child before she gets super grumpy. She’s excited to see the Lions.”

This is when Lance cuts in, plopping down in the seat across him with Allura and Coran taking the ones near him. “Yes, please!”

Shiro helps Clementine with her food and then passes her off to Keith once he’s done with his own plate so that way she can continue while Shiro eats, savoring his meal because Hunk’s cooking is probably the greatest in the whole universe. He relays this thought to the man, who beams back at him and looks proudly at his food.

“I’m still trying to get even better at it, though.” Hunk says. “I’m getting close to opening up my own food place, I think. It’s really exciting.”

“We’re all happy for you, Hunk.” Shiro says as everyone nods, and he thinks he sees the faintest blush on Hunk’s cheeks.

After defeating Zarkon and all the Galra that wished to follow in his footsteps, they couldn’t really go their separate ways; Too much time was spent together to even think about being too far apart. They all may live in different places, sure, but it has yet to sever their everlasting bonds with each other.

Hunk has been working his hardest to get better at cooking, hoping to bring together alien and human ingredients to create the best meals. He even travels to other planets with Coran, learning their ways and applying it to the food back on Earth. He’s happy with this new life he’s making for himself, his family feeling the same way.

Lance is the one they see the least, surprisingly enough, since he’s chosen to stick with Blue and spends his time doing jobs for other aliens. He’d admitted that space was hard to let go and wasn’t quite ready to let it go. He still makes time for them and his family but more often than not, they’re chatting with him through a holo screen.

Pidge chose to stay on Earth with her family, though she does travel out on occasion since she, her father, and brother have yet to grow tired of the stars. She usually sees the Olkari, still interested in their tech and the way they make it work.

Allura, of course, feels as though she still has her duties to attend to as the Queen. Despite there being no throne to take, she still took on the title and frequently meets with their allies to strengthen their relationships. She always makes time to see them on Earth, still awed by the planet that’s so very different from everything she’s ever seen.

Even Shiro and Keith can’t resist the call of space, yet their trips come rarely since they have someone who needs them more than anything out there. They’ve taken her on rides in their Lions, which were demanded by said beings since they love her as much as she loves them, but they both agree that there’s no need to take her out there—it’ll be Clementine’s choice if she really wants to.

Said girl is eager to rush over to the lions so Shiro takes her to them. She pats each one on their paw, babbling to them and waiting for their rumble before moving onto the next. Red and Black get the most time, even crouching down low so she’s able to pet their fronts as if they were actual cats.

 _They might as well be,_ Shiro thinks as he hears their happy purring. _Considering how they turn into one whenever she’s around._

Blue is the last one they see and she sits down on the dirt by her paw, taking off her backpack and pulling out a box of markers. Clementine’s old markings are still there from the last time she saw the Lion so she starts drawing in new spots, humming a little tune that Blue seems to counter with her own noises.

Shiro doesn’t prevent her from doing this, aware that Blue surprisingly likes the messy art that she creates. They all figured this out when Lance actually washed them off once, reducing Clementine to tears and receiving the cold shoulder from the Lion.

Keith arrives after some time has passed, sitting down on the ground beside them and holding three familiar-shaped treats. “Look at what Allura brought,” he says, the crinkling wrapper finally catching Clementine’s attention. “What’s it called again?”

“Ice cream!” she exclaims with joy.

“Popsicle,” Shiro corrects.

“Popsics!” Clementine cheers and, well, it’s close enough so Shiro leaves it be. She drops her markers and scrambles onto Keith’s lap, leaving Shiro to pick them up and place them back in her bag. “Mine?” she asks, pointing at one.

“Yes, you can have it,” Keith says and Shiro plucks one out of his hands, unwrapping it and handing it over to her. “Don’t make a mess, okay?

Surprisingly enough, she actually manages to stay clean. Though it might be because the juice is dribbling down onto the dirt rather than all over her, Keith cleaning up any that drip down her arms before they fall even further.

When they finish they head back to the table where Shiro grabs a box from sparklers and, after a nod from Keith, lights one up to show off to Clementine.

She stares at it with an open mouth, hand hovering a few inches from it. “Ouch?” she asks with a frown. “It hurt?”

“Only if you’re not careful,” Shiro says, gently curling her hands around the bottom end of the sparkler stick. “You can wave it around like this, see?” He moves her hand in a circle for a few seconds and then lets go, not straying from her side in case she gets scared. “You can do it, right?”

Keith reaches down to take one out of the box, pushing himself out of his chair so he can crouch down in front of her. “Look, you can help light up mine.” He touches the sparkling tip to his own, setting it off and rising to his feet. “You can do shapes too! Watch!” A heart shape is traced into the air, followed by several smaller ones. “Don’t you want to try?”

Their daughter actually looks thoughtful, the sparkler slowly dying off in her hand. Shiro plucks it out of her hold as she thinks, grabbing another one so he can be ready. “Try,” she says with a nod, taking it from Shiro when he holds it out and raising it up to Keith so he can light it.

Soon enough she’s having the best time waving her hands to make circles and trying her best to copy the heart shapes that Keith makes. Shiro definitely takes a few videos of the cute sight, capturing her excited expression and Keith’s fond one.

After going through a few boxes, even passing it out to the others who either run around with them or simply sit in their seats and wave them around, he catches Lance’s wave—it’s time. He tosses the extra lighter his way and moves their chairs so that way they’re between Red and Black, sitting down and waiting for his family.

Clementine returns first, Keith not that far behind, and pats his knee. “More? Pwease?”

Shiro almost hands the rest over right then and there, fully aware of his weakness to her tiny plea and sad eyes. Keith laughs at him while he’s trying to deny her and doesn’t even stop when Shiro glares at him.

“It’s your fault,” Shiro grumbles. “She got it from you.”

Keith actually looks confused. “What do you mean she got it from me?”

“Really?” His voice is full of disbelief, recalling all the puppy-dog eyes and pouts that Keith shot his way whenever he asked for things. Shiro, of course, could never deny him after seeing a face like that and would give him whatever he wanted and more.

Maybe it’s a part-alien thing? Or a Kogane thing? Shiro will never figure it out--all he knows is that he easily succumbs to the two loves of his life every time they want something.

Clementine’s tiny stomp breaks him out of his thoughts, shoe lighting up red. “Papa, more?”

“No more,” Keith answers for him, thankfully, and pulls Clementine onto his lap once he sits down next to Shiro. Both Lions purr above them, obviously pleased at having them so close. “We’re about to see something _better_ than sparklers.”

 _Hopefully._ Shiro thinks, and knows that Keith just had the same thought when he grimaces for a moment. He smooths her hair back and leans over to plant a kiss on her head. “You’ll see, sweetie.”

There’s a _woosh_ several feet away from them and Shiro keeps his hand on Clementine’s back when she startles at the _boom_ that follows afterwards, leaning forward to catch her reaction. Her eyes are wide and fixed on the sky, the shocked expression on her face slowly morphing into one of awe. He quickly pulls his phone out to snap a picture, hearing Keith’s amused chuckle when she doesn’t even react to it.

After the next few fireworks, all she does is flinch when they blow but she doesn’t tear her gaze away from the colorful display. Shiro bets that if it were possible, she probably wouldn’t even be blinking.

Eventually, though, it comes to an end and all she does is cheer loudly and ask for more. Lance and Hunk, who also can’t resist her pleas, leave together to go buy more, and so they wait.

“We still have sparklers left,” Shiro says quietly, pulling out the last two boxes they have. “We can use up one right now and save the last for another day.”

“Good idea,” Keith whispers and then raises his voice. “Clem? We have more sparklers for you!”

She runs back in an instant, excitedly bouncing in place as Shiro tips one out to light up. After she takes it from him he sits down on the ground, just so he can have Keith in his lap. He places the box and lighter in Keith’s hands before wrapping his arms around him, pulling him closer to Shiro’s chest and moving his hair out of the way so he can press a kiss to the nape of his neck.

The sight of their daughter looking so overjoyed, giggling as she runs in circles with a sparkler, brings a strong feeling of contentment to Shiro. He closes his eyes and hums, lightly brushing his thumbs across the scar on Keith’s stomach.

Keith shifts in his arms and then fingers brush through his tuft of hair, Shiro finally peering at him after several moments of this. “You good?” Keith asks while he eyes the curve of his lips.

Shiro doesn’t answer, leaning forward to kiss him slowly instead. He can feel Keith’s smile and that causes him to do so as well, feeling Keith shudder when he brushes his finger along his spine as his hand trails up higher along his back. He skims the edge of the binder and almost makes a noise when nails lightly drag across the hint of scruff that’s starting to grow out, ready to deepen the kiss.

They’re interrupted, of course, by their baby.

“Gimme kiss, gimme kiss!” Clementine chants, the words forcing them apart. Shiro tries not to express his satisfaction at seeing how dazed his husband looks, instead pulling Clementine closer and kissing her forehead.

“There we go!” he says, prodding Keith’s side to get his attention. “A kiss for Clem!”

“Daddy, kiss!” Clementine says next once she turns to Keith, beaming when he bows his head and plants one on the same spot. She gives him one in return, on his cheek, and then Shiro gets one as well—the wet kind, sure, but the action still warms his heart. “Love you, Papa! Love you, Daddy!”

“Love you too, baby.” Shiro replies with a smile, the statement echoed by Keith.

Hunk and Lance return a few minutes later with more fireworks, as promised, and start working on lighting them up. He drapes his arm across Keith’s shoulder when he moves to sit beside him, the other around Clementine as she takes the spot between his legs. The three of them watch the fireworks together, surrounded by their friends and their Lions—a peaceful sigh leaving his lips.

There's no more fighting to be done and his arm is just an arm, replaced with one the Olkari crafted for him after the other had been destroyed. He doesn’t mourn it, though, happy to have a bionic limb that’s no longer able to hurt people.

The nightmares won't completely go away but sleep has gotten easier; the knowledge that his happiness will still be there when he wakes is a helpful truth that gets him through the nights. Even then the proof of it is solid and real, one having been by his side throughout almost all of it and the other brought into the world that they made safe.

He’s good.

**Author's Note:**

> The tidbit with Blue and Clementine is actually from a discussion with a friend :>!
> 
> You should absolutely talk to me about sheith because I'm always down to talk about them!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/madkingxray) | [tumblr](http://madkingray.tumblr.com/)


End file.
